


Relaxing After A Heat Request

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: You and Steve are having a lazy day, and its your first snowfall.
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Relaxing After A Heat Request

Amber omg imagine a relaxing day at home, chilling with Alpha Steve, like maybe the day after your heat passes and you're both just kind of recuperating and you just sit on the couch together reading/watching tv and just being cuddly and in love. You have me addicted to alpha/werewolf/shifter steve

A/N- look at you making me all soft Snow…. 

**Set in the future-**

Morning after going through the heats and ruts left both you and Steve in a state of semi exhaustion. Sure you both did the normal things, have breakfast, Steve would check in with Sam to make sure nothing urgent had come up in the days you two had disappeared from the pack, and you did your ritual scattering of seed on the back deck for the birds and squirrels, as well as making breakfast for the two of you, something simple. Tossing a can of cinnamon rolls from a can in the oven, done. Steve was really that simple to please. 

Now on the coffee table in front of the couch was a plate of gooey cinnamon rolls, and Steve had you curled in his side, your head resting on his chest, his arm circled around your hip to rest his hand protectively against the curve, the tv played softly with the morning news that he was focused on, while you half-lidded in a daze simply watched outside. Watching as your chickadees flitted back and forth, a chipmunk would scurry across the deck and stuff his cheeks, just to hop and race away when the larger Jays would arrive, flashing bright blues in a bop across the railing till they to would scatter. Sometimes a bushy tail of your grey squirrel would announce he had arrived, boldly taking mouthfuls, and his bulging cheeks would make you giggle into Steves shirt. His gaze would fall to the deck and a grin would cross his face. 

“I see your best friend is back.” His head would drop to kiss the crown of your head as you hum in agreement. Stretching for a cinnamon roll, you would rip it apart slowly, eating it. Once in a while you would pick off a bite and hold it up for Steve to catch in a playful manner between his teeth while watching the news once more. You both are content in this moment, your wolves curled around each other as well in your now bonded connection, your Little Wolf in a loose ball and the Alpha curled around her, his head draped over her back, and he’s snoring softly into her soft fur. Once in awhile she would lift her head and lick his muzzle, the alpha flicking an ear in acknowledgment at his mates affection in his sleep. Right here, right now, both human and wolf were right where they needed to be. 

Your still staring when you finally notice soft white flakes dancing in your vision, and you perk up, lifting your head off Steves chest, and shift to a sit, your Little Wolf staring too, ears perked and taking exciting huffs at the snowfall. “Steve… it’s snowing!” you can’t help but grin, looking at him. He turns his head, his hand shifting from your hip to rub the small of your back. 

“Well yea, came a bit early this year.” He said as you rushed over to the window, and much like a kid, you press your hands to the glass, eyes wide watching. He dropped his feet off the coffee table and followed you, wrapping his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder as you watched. 

“Ive never seen snow before Steve.” You admitted, and he chuckled kissing your neck, then reached to open the sliding glass door. Your Little Wolf started prancing excitedly at the aspect and the Alpha huffed in laughter at the antics. You move out onto the porch into the cold wintery air and tip your face up to feel the cold flakes settle on your hot skin, holding your tongue out to catch the very first flakes over. Steve leaned in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest as he admired his mates playful wonder at something so many took for granted. 

Turning on your toes to face him, you grasped his arm and tugged him out onto the deck, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressed yourself against him, kissing his lips deeply to share a wintery kiss in the first snowfall dusting the two of you white before it melted on your skin, pulling away you brushed through his hair to scatter the flakes, grinning at him. “thank you….” 

“For what Little One?” Steve arched his brows and let his warm hands slide under her shift and rub the curve of her waist.

“For living where there’s a winter.” you nipped at his chest while looking up at him. 

Steve barked a laugh, and from the other side of the porch, the grey squirrel whipped his tail at them, chittering in anger at the two of them intruding on what he considered his buffet. You growl back at him, and he bolts away. The two of you sharing a laugh before going back indoors to cuddle up on the couch once more. 


End file.
